The present invention is concerned with adhesives, in particular adhesives useful in the transportation industry, such as the automotive industry. Due to the significant increase in the need to have lower weight cars, more and more use of adhesives is being found in the manufacture of automobiles. One area where adhesives are particularly advantageous is in the use as a replacement for welding that occurs during the manufacturing and assembling of automobiles or trucks. Additionally, one package stable adhesives are particularly desirable for their ease in handling. It is likewise desirable if the adhesive may cure at a low temperature.